The University of Cincinnati plans to replace one cage washer, three autoclaves and add ten forced-ventilated cage racks in the College of Medicine animal facilities to provide investigators with husbandry support necessary to continue to conduct quality research and to accommodate the rapidly increasing numbers of transgenic and immune deficient animals which require special housing. The cagewasher is needed to properly sanitize equipment such as racks and cages. The cage washer to be replaced is approximately eighteen years old. The autoclaves are needed to replace three eighteen year old autoclaves which all malfunction regularly. These autoclaves are being used in shifts in order to provide sterile food, bedding and caging for the transgenic animals which are housed in the existing forced-ventilated racks. These autoclaves are also used to provide sterilized supplies to all investigators performing survival surgery or those requiring sterile equipment. The forced ventilated cage racks are needed to protect the valuable animals which are being used in ever-increasing numbers by the faculty. Viral antibody free transgenic and immune deficient animals are housed in forced ventilated racks with sterile food, bedding and water. It is necessary to continue to provide this standard of care in order to ensure the success of the research being conducted by the faculty. The cage washer, autoclaves and forced ventilated cage racks are all integral parts of providing this care.